Forever and a day
by Heavens Shadow
Summary: Kagome x Inuyasha one shot. Kagome gets bullied in school and her child hood friend, Inuyasha, wont stick up for her. When they find out a disturbing secret about her what will they do?


**Authors Note: **Forever and a day and Black Sins were supposed to be one big story, but then I decided to make them into separate one shots. They are both similar yet completely opposite, I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Kikyou, and Sango. They belong to their respectful creators. I only own the story and the idea of the story.

**Forever and a day**

Wherever you are right now, believe me I'm dreaming of you. Maybe it was fate that brought us back together on the day it did, but I'm not one to think on it. If I had known sooner I would have never acted so coldly. I would have never turned my back on you; I would have never showed the emotions I did. I didn't think, now I've paid the price, the most ultimate one. I don't even want to live anymore but I know you want me to. I know you want to see me grow old, but in the end you're the only one I'll ever love. And until the day I die, to see you in heaven, I won't love another. I'm not afraid of dying anymore, because when I do you'll be there, we'll be together, and it'll be great you'll see.

**xoxoxoxox**

The hot sun pierced my skin as it shone through my window; another day, same story. I yawned; getting out of bed, walking over to the bathroom, I began the daily morning rituals: taking a shower, brushing my hair, brushing my teeth, and getting dressed. The day progressed as normal; my life couldn't get anymore boring. My class consists of arrogant people that think their all that because they have a lot of money. It's not my fault my family is struggling with cash; well yes it is, but there's nothing I can do about it, it wasn't my choice to be cursed. My mind wandered off, and the bell rang , it surprised me so much that I almost fell out of my seat. The group in the back laughed at me, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Inuyasha, and their followers. It makes me sick just thinking about the things that they do to me. Inuyasha and I used to be such good friends. He'd stand up for me, we'd hang out, but as soon as we got into high school everything changed. The popular group got interested in him, and I wasn't about to say, 'No Inuyasha you can't lead the life you've always wanted.' And that's when I started to hurt myself on purpose. I figured if I started injecting pain into my system now, when the bullying gets worse I'll be ready for it; it won't affect me.

When lunch time rolled around I felt like I was in the clear. I ate lunch as quickly as I could and ran outside, I needed to find a safe place to cut myself. I only started cutting myself at school because I was worried about my mom finding blood in my sink, she'd get worried and start crying. I found a quiet place behind a tree, facing the woods behind the school; I sat down then took out the piece of glass I've been since I first started doing this. I then rolled up my sleeve, looking down to make sure I don't go too deep, and made a straight cut on the side. As the blood seeped through my cut skin I took a deep sigh of relief, this always calms me. When I finally looked up I saw a large flash of light. _Oh no, no please don't be what I think it is. _My eyes re-focused on the objects standing around me. It was Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kikyou, and Inuyasha all standing there, right in front of me, Sango had a camera in her hands and was laughing.

"Disgusting, I knew there was something wrong with you!" Shippo said in a cruel tone, "At least now we have evidence of your behavior, and if we're lucky you'll be sent far away." Inuyasha stood there, looking amazed. _How could he do this to me? How could he through with being like this? I thought we were friends; all those years were nothing to him. I even…I even…_

"So Kagome what are you going to do so that we don't tell people about your true nature. I'm sure your mom would be heart broken." Kikyou sang, it disgusted me how happy she looked.

"You leave my mom out of this!" I snarled they were low; really low. Miroku, who was currently smoking at the time, looked as if he didn't care. I was too low to be even be recognized by him; or so I thought at the time.

"This means you're going to have to be a good girl and do our deeds for us Kagome, no matter how harsh they are, or your poor mother will find about your dirty little secret." Sango said, making sure she emphasized the word mother.

"Fine." I muttered then looking over to Inuyasha to see what his expression was. He looked like the rest of them, but his eyes told a different story; they looked like he wanted to say he was sorry, he wanted to help me. They all started walking away; only Miroku and Inuyasha stood staring at me.

"Heh, you're lucky they're cutting you a break; if it was me I would have shown the world." Miroku then looked at me and took my arm into his hands, the cut had finally stopped bleeding, "Here, it's the least I can do to give you some happiness." He then took his cigarette and put it out on my arm. The pain was so unbearable, yet I didn't flinch. I wasn't about to let him know it hurt; I just sat there with a smile on my face as I watching my flesh burn. He then turned and walked back to school, leaving only Inuyasha there.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha started to say.

"Save it." I got up and walked back to school, rolling my sleeve back down in the process.

The day continued, but instead of me trying to ignore the 'popular' group, I had to do everything they asked for. By the end of school I had done four or five things for Kikyou, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. Inuyasha was the only one who didn't ask me for anything; he didn't even look at me. The last bell rang, and I gathered my things and left. When I got outside of the school gates they were all waiting there for me, with a smirk on their faces. I was the first one out, so no one else was standing outside but me and them. They called me over and I slowly walked towards them. _This is the first time they've ever waiting for me, I wonder what they have planned. I've been bullied all my high school years by them; I thought I'd be ready for anything they threw at me. _When I got over there, Kikyou was laughing; not even laughing it sounded like she was cackling.

"It took you too long to get over here Kagome, now you must face your punishment." Kikyou walked in front of me, and Shippo and Sango walked behind me.

"What do you think your-" Shippo and Sango both grabbed my shoulders so I couldn't move. Kikyou slugged me in the stomach, knocking all the breath out of me, I decided not to struggle anymore there was no point; I just looked at Inuyasha the whole time. Miroku then came over and tore off my shirt in one pull. The threads left gashes on my back and stomach, I let out a small scream.

"Yeah you like that don't you bitch." Sango screamed in my ears. _How could this be happening? Right in front of school! I guess no one really did care._ My eyes started to water, _don't cry, don't give them the satisfaction!_ Miroku ripped off my skirt, leaving me in my shoes, socks, bra, and underwear. I closed my eyes, _please… please don't go any further. _People started pouring out of the school, I heard a few screams and Sango and Shippo let me go. I collapsed to the ground. They ran, leaving me there to be humiliated.

"Kagome get up, you need to get out of here." The voice I heard was so familiar, so soothing. When I looked up Inuyasha was staring at me he looked like he was crying. _Why is he crying? He's not the one who's half naked in front of school. _He then grabbed my hand, and tugged me to the direction of his house. There we were, running hand in hand again like old times.

When we got to his house I couldn't hold the tears back any longer. I fell to the ground, again, and dug my face into my hands. _My life couldn't get any worse, why do I live?_ I felt arms around me, a tight embrace. I opened my eyes only to see Inuyasha hugging me. I wanted to tell him to get off, I wanted to tell him I hated him, I wanted so much right now yet my body never responded to all the things I thought about doing.

"Kagome I'm so sorry, I never meant to let them hurt you like that. I should've been there for you; I should have called the whole thing off." I felt water on my shoulders, Inuyasha was crying. He was really sorry about everything that happened.

"It's okay; you were just doing what you wanted to do."

"No it's not okay, Kagome I love you. I've wanted to tell you for so long. I truly do." My heartbeat began to get faster and faster. Before I knew it we were in his room, I was on top of him; he was kissing my neck and moving his hands all over my body. After two hours we were done, and staring at each other. _He's so beautiful._

"Kagome…why did you take me back?" He asked, he looked longingly into my eyes, as if to say he was sorry for all the things he had done.

"Because I love you, I always have. Truth be told I wanted hate you, I wanted to tell you to get away from me. I wanted to tell them all the most embarrassing secrets you have, but in the end I couldn't. I love you Inuyasha."

"I love you too Kagome." He reached over to embrace me once again and we both fell into deep slumber.

I awoke before he did; smiling when I saw it wasn't a dream. For once in my life I was happy, I felt like I belonged with him. I shouldn't be feeling this emotion; everything is not all it seems. I took out a sheet of paper from Inuyasha's desk and began to write him a long note. Once finished, I put it under his hand, making sure I didn't wake him. I then made my way to my bag, taking out the piece of glass I used to cut my wrist yesterday.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha; I love you." I slid the glass deep into my neck, and dragged it from side to side. Collapsing, I lost breath, the last thing I saw was his beautiful face before I completely blacked out.

**xoxoxoxox**

When I awoke I noticed Kagome wasn't there. I turned, and then screamed loudly. There she was; dead. I examined her body, and then called the cops. Once doing so I returned to her, sat down on the bed and just stared at her cold, lifeless body. Suddenly I noticed in her hand was a piece of glass. _She killed herself. _I let out a cry and turned around, hiding my face in my hands.

"Why! Why Kagome!" I screamed, trying to wake up from the nightmare. But this was all very real. I shuffled around the bed, trying to look for the knife I had hid under my mattress. _She's gone, what's the point in living?_ Instead of finding my knife I found a note entitled, Inuyasha, it was written in Kagome's handwriting.

Inuyasha,

I wanted to believe that you loved me, I really did. I may never know now if you did or not but I know the feelings I have for you will stay with me in death. Every minute I spent living this life was thinking about you, even while you were with the group that bullied me constantly. Please don't do anything to yourself over this, it was my decision to kill myself. I couldn't risk this being one big prank, and being humiliated all over again. Once again, I'm sorry, and I love you. I'll be in heaven watching over you, forever and a day.

**xoxoxoxox**

Kagome's death was on the news, and in every newspaper. Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and Kikyou all transferred to different schools, different cities. Inuyasha stayed in the same town, and was there for Kagome's funeral. Every day he'd visit her grave, on school days he'd do his homework next to her grave, and on weekends he'd bring flowers and read. It made him happy to know that somewhere, even if not on earth, Kagome was near him, and he'd never leave her. Not again. He'd stay with her, for forever and a day.

**xoxoxoxox**

**Authors Note: **Well there we have it; I hope everyone enjoyed this one shot. It wasn't as sad as I was aiming for it to be, and it doesn't have as much emotion as it should. I believe this one shot you have to think about the story line to really feel emotion towards the story. Comments, reviews, and criticism are much appreciated!


End file.
